Generally, air conditioners are devices which control temperature, humidity, and the like, using a refrigeration cycle, and simultaneously remove particles and the like in air. The refrigeration cycle is constituted of main components such as a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator, a blower fan, and the like.
Air conditioners include an air-cooled air conditioner which condenses a refrigerant by cooling a heat exchanger serving as a condenser by air, and a water-cooled air conditioner which condenses a refrigerant by cooling a heat exchanger by water.
Since the air-cooled air conditioner has low heat exchange efficiency, the size of the heat exchanger should be great to obtain a sufficient cooling effect. In addition, there is a demerit in that a blower fan for forcibly blowing air is installed additionally.
On the contrary, since the water-cooled air conditioner which uses the water-cooled heat exchanger has high heat exchange efficiency, the water-cooled air conditioner may have a small heat exchanger. However, there is a demerit in that the heat exchanger is connected to a cooling water pipe and cooling water should be supplied continuously, and heat dissipation is difficult since the heat exchanger is installed in a sealed space.
Particularly, when a control box is installed in a sealed space like the water-cooled heat exchanger, there is a problem in that electrical components may not perform their own functions or their lifetimes are shortened due to self-heating. That is, the electrical components generate heat while operating the air conditioner, and the heat causes the malfunction of a device when the heat is not dissipated suitably.